Love is Insanity
by nekotenshiemi
Summary: Bella and Edward are madly in love against their better judgment…or at least they are in her mind. In reality, Bella has just been locked in an Insane Asylum. Will her dreams ever come true or will this insanity end in tragedy? AU BellaEdward


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything related to Twilight. This is purely a "fan work."

* * *

I could feel something behind me, and it sent a shiver up my spine. I knew it was him. It was always him, every night. Somewhere in my stomach, I dreaded it. I dreaded his nightly visitation. I dreaded his eyes on me, his breath fogging up the glass of my window. Not that I had ever seen it, I was always frozen to my bed, turned away from him. Tonight, though, tonight something seemed different. Something about him was different. For some reason, I wasn't as scared as I had been in the past. Tonight, lying in my bed, his stalking was somewhat of a comfort. I knew, despite my weeks of fear, that he wouldn't hurt me.

Pulling the blankets closer around me, I considered all of my options. First, I could continue with what I had been doing. I could continue my life as it was and ignore him, like I had for so many nights before. Second, I could tell him to leave, could eliminate at least this one stress from my nights. It would be nice to be able to sleep through the night without thinking about how he was watching my every move. As my thoughts drifted through the possibilities, I couldn't help but concentrate on my last choice, letting him in. How could it hurt? He must have some sort of affection for me, some obsession at least. With everything else inside of me churning like old pizza down a garbage disposal, it would be nice to have something stable. He would be consistent at least. That much was obvious by his nightly visits. He hadn't skipped a single night. Even when I spent the night at Angela's, he was there, outside her window. In a way, he has been, I guess, sort of a guardian angel. I mean, he hasn't left, despite all that has happened.

Thinking was making my head hurt. It was too late to be trying to make sense of my stalker. No, not stalker, he was my admirer, and I liked being admired. It was all just too much for one night. My head was a basketball that had been bounced too many times, and I couldn't concentrate. My mind was made up; still, I figured that anything I thought about this late at night couldn't be entirely sound. So, I decided that I would open the window tomorrow. Yes, that would be much better, tomorrow. For tonight, I'll just…

* * *

"Yes, doctor. We moved her out here, hoping the fresh air would clear her head. Unfortunately, it only seems to have made things worse. Every morning she tells me about this boy who is stalking her at night. I have personally had the police force watch the house. No one ever comes close. She barely eats. Do you think you'll be able to do anything for her?"

"I don't know, Charlie. I don't want to get your hopes up." The doctor leaned on the back of the girl's wheelchair. He was tall, blonde, and incredibly good-looking. Unfortunately for all the nurses, he was also married. The three were standing in the lobby of a hospital. It was a large room, painted a light green and covered with various chairs and couches in a navy blue. A spattering of coffee tables were covered with magazines, apparently to ease your mind. The whole room was designed to make you feel at home. Despite all their efforts, it still smelled of bleach, and, under that, a much harder to detect smell. More of a presence than a smell really, but it stank. You could barely take a breath without being overwhelmed. It was fear. Fear of what was behind those big swinging doors at end of the hall.

"I understand, Doctor Cullen. I trust you." Charlie glanced over at the girl in the wheelchair. She was pretty enough, her dark hair tied up in a ponytail. He bit his lip; how was any parent supposed to feel, when their only child had to be sent away? It was obviously the right thing to do, though. Her vacant brown eyes made that much obvious. She rarely responded to anything nowadays. Rambling endlessly about some nonexistent boy, starving herself to practically nothing, and staring into space, she needed some sort of help. As he set a hand awkwardly on her shoulder, he tried for the last time to make contact. "Bella? Bella, sweetheart? I'm going to leave you here with nice Doctor Carlisle. He's going to take very good care of you, and if you ever need me, I'll come get you right away. I promise. I love you. Your mom loves you, too."

She didn't respond; she was far away. Charlie sighed and lifted his eyes to the doctor. "Call me if anything changes."

"Of Course."

With a last glance at his daughter, Charlie turned and stumbled out of the hospital, stopping only to wait for the automatic doors. Getting into his car, he sped off in the direction of the nearest pub. Who could blame him; he just surrendered his daughter to a Mental Institution. Doctor Cullen pressed a button on his pager and a nurse immediately scampered over. "Set her up in an empty room," he paused, considering, "in the long term wing." As the nurse wheeled the girl away, he looked down and shook his head. Sometimes, he regretted his choice of profession; now was one of those times. Kids shouldn't have to deal with lives like this. They should be free, playing, partying, learning, and growing, not locked up in a place like this. Pulling himself together, he went back to his office. Some Minesweeper would erase these thoughts soon enough.

* * *

It smells like death. For some reason, I was in this new place. This wasn't home, or school. This was foreign. Why am I here? Is this some sort of punishment for how I was thinking last night? And worst of all, I was just sitting here letting this happen to me. That can't be right. As a sensible person, I can't allow myself to be abducted.

So, of course, I began to scream. While my abductor was still stunned from the change, I managed to tip my cage over. Lying on the ground, I realized that I hadn't been trapped at all, silly me. I guess I always have been the clumsy one. Unfortunately, my fall left me wedged in the chair. After what seemed like hours, my captor righted things and made sure I was comfortable again. If she wants to keep me here, she's going to have to do better than that. I'm sure if my stalker was…No! I'm logical right now! Stalkers are bad! Stalkers rape innocent girls like me. Stalkers have only their own interests in mind. Stalkers wouldn't let me get abducted…Shit. Why am I so fascinated by him? I mean, most girls would call the police, right? I have the police in my house, and I didn't do anything. Biting my lip, I thought on my own feelings. It didn't take me long to realize, however, that my thoughts kept lingering on one sentence. "Will he find me here?"

* * *

I was sitting in his office when my new hire came in. He was tall, dark, and handsome. The exact opposite of what you would imagine a secretary to be. Apparently, he was still in school, hoping to complete his nursing degree. I hope he succeeds in fulfilling his dream, even though no one else seems to understand it. "How can I help you, Mr. Black?"

He cleared his throat, obviously intimidated. I guess that was to be expected; I did just hire him yesterday. "Nurse Alice asked me to get you, something about the new patient and a wheel-chair, apparently." I started in my seat. There're already problems? I know her case is severe, but still, I was hoping.

"Of course. I will head to see her now," I said, standing up. This office is awfully small. The secretary cleared his throat, obviously made awkward by the close proximity. "You are excused, Jacob." I tried to reassure him, but wasn't surprised when he bolted like a scared chipmunk.

Upon reaching Bella's room, I held in a sigh. The girl was in fits and hysterics. She kept yelling about someone who wouldn't do this to her. I assume she means her father, but, well, he did. "Nurse, I'm going to sedate her. Could you please hold her still?"

* * *

It's really quiet and dark here. Am I dead? Is this what dead feels like? It's very soft, and much warmer than I expected. Maybe I'm asleep. Yes! That's it! I'm asleep! That doctor…that doctor drugged me. Something suspicious is happening here and I can't figure out what it is. Am I going to be a test subject or something? Are they going to mutate me? I don't understand! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not sick! Taking calming breaths, I opened my eyes and looked around. Darkness, of course. This should scare me; I know, but I'm not scared. Actually, I'm strangely calm, considering I've been abducted and drugged. I wonder what they are doing to me out there. Raping me? I am decent-looking; at least, that's what boys have said.

Does he think I'm good looking? My stalker, I mean. He must have some sort of lust for me, or he wouldn't creep at my window. Perhaps he is some sort of fetishist. I have nice feet, and I used to change my shoes for gym. Could he be a guy from school? Somewhere deep down, I know this is not the case. There's something special about this guy. He just seems, out of this world. That wouldn't surprise me. Maybe I was once abducted by aliens, and that's why I'm at this hospital. How should I know? Right now, he makes more sense to me than all these doctors. He's more solid, more continuous. He's all I have left from home, now. I guess he's my security blanket.

* * *

Finally, she shut up. I sighed and sat at the foot of her bed. This was so not worth the nail that I lost when she somehow managed to break the wheelchair. Why do I work here again? Oh yeah, because it pays the bills. Sighing to myself, I looked over at the now complacent teen. At least I'm not her, I thought. Someday, I'll get out of this place and have a fabulous fashion design business and marry a rich, hot man. On the other hand, she'll be stuck here, insane, if she's lucky. Lately it seems as if the long-term and short-term wards have been the same. There has been a marked rise in suicide attempts. Apparently, it is because of a kind of depression that's more prevalent nowadays. I blame the economy. Paging through Bella's record, I noticed something interesting. He plans to start her on experimental drugs. I guess Dr. Carlisle is hoping her young immune system can fight it off. She doesn't look that strong to me. Well, I suppose that's why he is the doctor, and I am the nurse.

* * *

I wonder if he can find me here. In general, hospital security is pretty tight. How will he know which window is mine? All the rooms here are probably the same. In the dark, it gets pretty lonely. Having someone here wouldn't be all bad at all, especially if it was someone who really cared about me. Thinking back, I've never really had someone who adored me. My parents loved me, of course, but I was never their little princess like so many girls are. Overall, the friends and boyfriends I've had have been little more than playmates. I'm eighteen now. I deserve a mature, deep, lasting relationship. I deserve to have someone who will grovel at my feet. I bet my stalker would. He seems to be the kind of guy who would treat any girl like a queen. Queenly, I am not. Needy, on the other hand, I am. The only question, now, is how to get out of this hospital.

Scanning the darkness, I found one tiny speck of light. Yes! That must be me waking up! I sprinted toward it, eager to plan my escape. However, as I got closer, I realized that it wasn't a light at all. It was a pale man. Coming right up to him, I noticed that not only was he pale, but incredibly good-looking, with an auburn sort of hair and gorgeous amber eyes. In my gawking, I barely heard him as he leaned down, face to face with me, and whispered, "Hello, my Bella. My name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi Readers! This is my first time writing fanfiction in years! I ended up giving up my other story (maybe I'll come back to it someday? It needs a re-write BADLY.) Therefore, I'm going to need your support to keep me writing! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I don't care if you review every chapter, three times a chapter! Just keep reviewing! Criticism is welcome, too! Also, Vote! Should I add in romance between Alice and Jasper in later chapters? Let me know!


End file.
